Dust Turned Wishes
by Yuko Curenoire
Summary: His wishes turned to dust, and they were together.


Dust turned wishes

A ray of sunlight illuminated a sleeping blond head. Soft snores filled the empty air with noise, indicating peace. Next to the occupied bed was a figure sitting on a chair, watching over the sleeping child. A crumpled paper lay at its feet. Bending over to retrieve it, he smoothed it over, reading the surprisingly clean writing.

_Dust turned Wishes_

_By: Naruto Uzumaki_

_My wishes turn to dust as I look at you_

_Wondering if you'll ever notice me too_

_I have wanted to prove so much_

_Will it ever be enough?_

_I have so many wishes_

_Each of them so special to me_

_Do you have wishes too?_

_Am I in yours too?_

_I have slowly given up_

_And now my wishes turn to dust_

_I let them fall to destruction_

_Because it's clear I'll never get you_

"Dobe…" the figure let the paper fall back to the floor, dark eyes fixed on the peaceful features. "Do you really want me so much?"

As if to answer the question, Naruto, turned towards him, mumbling: "Sasuke…"

A soft smile lit up the Uchiha's usually stoic face. That was unexpected. To have his wishes of revenge and clan revival turned to dust by this little vessel. Trailing a finger along a soft whiskered cheek, he sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He'd decided, a while ago, that he was asexual. What was it about Naruto that suddenly turned him gay? Well, maybe not gay, just Naruto-sexual.

Looking the sleeping kid over, he decided it was that stubborn energy. He would never back down, no matter how hard or dangerous it was for him and most of all, he had kept believing when he himself had lost hope. If it wasn't for him, he'd still be with that horrible snake sannin.

"Sasu… Teme…." Naruto frowned, turning his head away from the unfamiliar touch. Why was it harassing his sleep?!

Opening hazy half-lidded eyes, he saw a random form on the chair next to his bed. As soon as he noticed that and blinked, the chair was empty and the touch was gone. Sitting up, he looked around, suddenly alert. Who was that? Who would even bother to visit without mistreating him? He fell back on his pillows, confused. Maybe he had just dreamed. Nobody would be nice to the demon after all.

Sighing, he turned to the window, gazing at the sun. He should get up. He really should, but did he even want to? Yes, he decided. He needed to train or he'd never be Hokage! He just hoped that maybe, just maybe Sasuke wouldn't be so cold today. Was it too much to ask?

Shoving burning ramen down his throat, he put on his usual outfit and walked out of the apartment, not noticing the disappearance of his secretly prized possession.

At the bridge, he plastered a smile on his face, putting up the usual act.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl smiled. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

He then proceeded to pretend glaring at the Uchiha but noticed something familiar in his hands.

"T-Teme! That's mine!"

Sasuke looked up from his reading material, half-smirking at the outraged look on Naruto's face. He was preparing a comeback when he noticed the blond's outrage turning to transparent worry. He kept eyeing the book then glancing up at the raven's face.

_What is he doing with that?! _The blond thought frantically. _He's not supposed to read that thing!_

"Can I talk to you for a sec Dobe?"

Too frozen in fear to think of refusing, he nodded, following his teammate a little further away from Sakura who was eyeing them curiously.

"T-Teme, give it back." He stuttered once they were far enough.

The scowl Sasuke gave him made him shut up at once. He was shaking slightly, afraid to know his reaction. Why did it have to happen to him? No, why did Sasuke find it right to sneak in and take some of his stuff?! Suddenly, he wasn't scared anymore and scowled right back.

"Teme, give it back, now."

Huh? Sasuke hadn't expected that reaction… okay, maybe a little. It was in the blond's nature.

"Make me, Dobe."

He didn't expect, hence he didn't dodge, but he didn't get what happened until the pain registered in his brain. Naruto had punched him, effectively making him lose his hold on the notebook.

"Stupid Teme! You don't go around stealing people's stuff you know! And then you try to make fun of me! I HATE YOU!"

Okay, he didn't mean to say that, it just came out. Staring at the Uchiha wide-eyed, still clutching the book to his chest, he turned around and ran. Raw anger battled with sadness and fear inside his mind. He couldn't decide if he should go back there and demand more explanation, go back there and beat the Uchiha to within an inch of his life (that thought was currently very tempting) or simply keep on running like he presently was. Was it Sasuke that morning? Why would he touch him so nicely?

His run slowed to a walk and he looked around. Nobody had followed, he was safe for now. He was sure Kakashi and Sakura would ask questions later though… Sitting at his usual swing, he flipped through the pages blackened by his writing. So many emotions, bottled up so often and hidden so well. Of course Sasuke had to break in and take that one specific thing. Couldn't he have taken something else?! Stupid, self-centered bastard.

"Naruto."

Startled, he whirled around, kunai in his hand. "Teme." He put the kunai away. "What do you want now?"

"You won't run away again?"

"Hn."

They stared at each other silently. All the blond really wanted to do was punch the bastard but hey, he was willing to listen!

"I'm sorry."

He stared, round-eyed. "E-excuse me?!"

Sasuke glared. "Do not make me say it again."

Smirking, Naruto sat back down. "Well, hell has finally frozen over since Uchiha has decided to tell me, poor Uzumaki Naruto, that he is _sorry_." For a moment, he contemplated being mean and making more fun of the embarrassed raven. Sighing, he shook his head. "Fine. You can go now, Teme."

"That's not why I came here."

Facing Sasuke once again, he stared. "Teme, you are an annoying prick, you know that?"

The raven smirked in response. "Of course I do. But, Dobe, do you mean it?"

Suddenly, he was uncertain. What if everything the blond had written was a joke? But that wasn't possible, he wouldn't have had that reaction.

"Yeah, I do… wait, the 'I hate you' part or what you read?"

"Both."

"… yeah, I do."

"So you mean it doesn't do anything if I," he was in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye, "do this?"

The next instant, he held the whiskered cheeks and pressed his lips on the dobe's. And like that, Naruto found the lyrics missing from his crumpled poem.

_And your wishes of revenge_

_Finally turn to dust_

_Because dust turned wishes_

_Brought us together_


End file.
